You say everything when you say nothing
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: After the final battle Harry goes mute, four years later he still hasn't spoken a word, Hermione gets a proffesional in, what happens when that professional is Draco Malfoy?...Slash thats what. COMPLETE
1. An old friend

Four years ago when Voldermort had just been defeated Harry threw down Godric's sword to the side of his enemy's body and looked around at the hundreds of wounded and dead.

Bodies covered the Hogwarts grounds, the side of the light had lost as many as the dark side, perhaps more. One among many of the dead had been Ron Weasly, Harry's school friend.

After that day Harry had become more than the boy-who-lived, he was the Saviour, the boy who defeated Voldermort, the boy-who-lived-to-fight.

He hadn't uttered a single word after that day to any one. Not even Hermione who lived with him and cared for him.

They lived on the plot of land that Godric hollow had once stood upon, it was a small home with overly large grounds that included a stable and swimming pool.

It was there, in those two places, that Harry spent all his time. He enjoyed the solitude that it gave him, even in the depths of winter. It was Hermione who would take care of the house, do the cooking and the cleaning, Harry would help her if she needed it but mainly they just got on with life.

She often talked to him over meals though she never expected a reply, she just enjoyed talking to him, she didn't want Harry to have no one.

It was over such a meal, it happened to be dinner, that she mentioned inviting someone round the following day to help Harry speak again as she claimed it wasn't healthy for him to remain silent.

He said nothing but continued eating but he had such an expression that he didn't approve of this person who was coming to their home.

When he turned up the next morning Hermione opened the door and greeted him as Harry had disappeared up to the stables to tend to his horse, Kenny.

She was surprised to see that it was Draco standing on her doorstep. She hadn't been expecting this. He seemed equally surprised to see on of the trio. Draco had been a spy for the order before the great battle of Hogwarts and had fought bravely against Voldermort and his father.

He and the trio had become quite close in their seventh year after six years of loathing, but after Harry had gone mute Draco had left to study at Wizarding University and they had lost contact.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him still in a state of disbelief.

"I was sent here by the firm I work for, when I saw your name I didn't dare to believe it was actually you, it's so good o see you."

"You too." The two of them embraced in a hug, it was somewhat a relief to see one another again.

"So how's Harry doing?"

"Not good, he hasn't spoken a word in four years, since Ron...I'm sorry...we all thought that he'd snap out of it himself but he just hasn't."

"And you think it could be related to the death of Ron."

"Well I can't think of anything else."

"In my experience of these matters..."

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please...in my experience of these matters I find that the patient has suffered more than just one lose, in this case however it could be a number of things, one as you say Ron but what also must be considered is the fact he murdered some one, that he has been the cause of many deaths and also that he couldn't save more in the final battle. I think that all of his emotions have built up over time and have been eating away at him, so he suddenly snapped."

Hermione passed him a steaming cup of tea and offered him a seat at the kitchen table which he took and she sat down opposite them.

"It sounds as if you deal with these cases a lot."

"As I am told many times, cases such as these are a speciality of mine. Six out of seven cases I have been able to help."

"I hope you can help Harry, I miss him so much sometimes, it will be good for him to see an old face after so many years, should I take you to him?"

"If you could that would be appreciated, where does he spend all his time most often?"

"Either with his horses, or in the swimming pool and at night he sits in his room reading."

"So he prefers to be alone rather than in your company."

"Yes, we eat together at meal times and sometimes I talk to him then but otherwise I watch him in the grounds."

The two finished their tea and Hermione stood up, Draco followed suite and went after her as she walked out of the back door into the grounds. It was a cool autumn day and there was a slight breeze, it was clear winter would soon be upon them.

They walked up a steep path towards a small building that smelt strongly of manure. Hermione knocked on the door before entering so not to startle Harry.

"Harry, some one here to see you." She called heading past two full horse boxes before stopping at the third and last, peering in. "You can't hide in there all day, and besides you might like who it is."

Draco heard rummaging from inside before the door swung open and out came Harry Potter, he had changed drastically since the final battle. His hair was longer and tied back into a messy pony tail, he no longer needed his glasses, and without them his eyes were left to sparkle brilliantly in the little light that flooded through the dirty little windows. His body was more toned than quiditch could ever have got it, in all honesty he looked great, better than he ever had as a school boy at Hogwarts.

Harry seemed stunned to see Draco standing before him staring at him. Not shocked enough to speak however so he just shut the door and locked the door. He nodded his greeting and walked over to the tap just past his two friends and began to fill up three buckets with water.

"I'll leave you two alone then, I'll be down at the house if you need anything." Hermione said before departing leaving Harry and Draco alone.

The Gryffindor finished filling the three bright red buckets and set about putting them in each box for his horses to drink.

"I know this may seem the most stupid first question I could ask you but it is the most important, why did you stop talking?"

A look of understanding came over Harry's face as he pushed past the blonde and continued going about his daily routine.

"Harry, stop what your doing now, I'm going to help you overcome this before it kills you, I've seen cases like this before, you wallow in your depression not letting any one in and before long your going to snap and try and kill yourself."

Draco could see frustration and anger building up inside of Harry but that was good, anything to make him say something. However he wasn't expecting a bucket of ice cold water levitating behind him to be tipped all over him.

Harry wasn't out of practise when it came to magic it seemed. A triumphant smirk spreading across the Gryffindors face.

So what did you think? One of my ideas that I thought up on holiday, I hope you like it. Five views gets the next chapter up. Any suggestions to the story line welcome. SSxxxxxx


	2. Our loving embrace

You say everything when you say nothing.

Chapter two

Draco had decided that for the best result he should stay at Godric's hollow. After Harry's display of annoyance at Draco's presence the blonde wasn't so sure it was going to be as easy as he had first assumed.

At breakfast the following day the three of them sat at the kitchen table, Draco and Hermione deep in conversation while Harry sat there shovelling his cereal into his mouth. The Slytherin watched his behaviour with fascination as he finished his meal and stood up to leave.

"Can I come please Harry?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged, gave him a 'like I have a choice look' and kept walking. The blonde followed and realised where the other man was heading.

"I don't have a swimming costume Harry, could you lead me one?"

Harry gave an exasperated sigh, backtracked to collect another one and one the way past threw it at him accompanied with a towel.

--------

Harry dived head first into the clear, cold out door swimming pool, it was nearing winter and Draco couldn't help but gasp at how cold it was as he lowered himself in.

In the end he gave up and sat at the edge paddling his feet in the water and contented himself by watching Harry do laps. He had to mentally kick himself when he found himself thinking how hot Harry looked.

The one major rule where he worked was never fall in love with your clients. The consequences would be disastrous; he dreaded to think what they would do to him.

He was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed that Harry had got out of the swimming pool and sat down beside him with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He only noticed when he was delivered a sharp poke in the ribs by the man sitting next to him.

Draco was slightly unnerved by the mischievous smile that he was wearing, he looked at Harry with suspicion before his towel was ripped from his shoulders and he was pushed into the freezing water.

"What is it with you and getting me completely soaked." Draco asked when he resurfaced, climbing gracefully out of the pool just in time to see Harry shrug, smile and walk off.

_This isn't going to be easy. _Draco thought to himself as he started following Harry. Usually his patients were depressed and he certainly wasn't that, he was to happy to be depressed. He was going to have to resort to magic.

The rest of the day was spent in the stables caring for the horses, Harry watching contently as Draco helped him feed and water all three of them.

In the past four years he had never felt this...happy. In fact he couldn't remember an emotion of this capacity ever being in his life before now.

As the two men made there way back to the house for dinner in silence Harry put his hand in Draco's and squeezed it slightly before withdrawing it and blushing slightly.

The blonde watched in fascination as he did this, it was as if Harry was trying to tell him something without speaking and the Gryffindor had got the message across pretty well, he was falling for the Slytherin.

"You're a really confusing person Harry, I just can't figure out what you want or in fact what's wrong. Why won't you speak?"

Harry stopped walking, when Draco looked back at the other man he noticed that his eyes were closed and glistening tears were trickling down his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry." Draco practically ran forward and embraced the other who returned the hug, snuggling his face into the nape of the blondes neck.

Hermione who had just looked out of the window to see whether or not the other two were coming to dinner and she had seen them. Standing in the middle of the open grounds in each others arms. She smiled; _maybe Draco will help Harry more than I thought he would. _She thought casually.

So the end of another chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. Any ideas for this fic would be appreciated.


	3. Discovery

You say everything when you say nothing

Chapter three

Harry was late getting up the next morning, it wasn't until after breakfast so Hermione took the chance to talk to their houseguest while pouring out some coffee for the two of them.

"Please don't hurt him Draco." She said simply.

"Excuse me, what do you mean?"

"I mean, I saw you yesterday, Harry isn't that strong a person and he gets hurt very easily, your company that you work for is predictable, there are rules and number one is never get involved with your client isn't it."

"Is there a point to this?"

"How are you going to tell Harry that you can't be together in the way he wants? Yesterday he opened his heart to you, if your just going to leave after a few days then tell him and end it before it goes to far but if your willing to give up your job then by all means stay, you might actually be what he needs."

Draco looked at her dumbfounded but knew she was right. As always Hermione was right. He didn't want to hurt the fragile man, that was the last thing he wanted but he wouldn't be able to help him if he was forced to leave.

He became more and more confused and upset the more he thought of it and just decided to deal with it when it came to it rather than getting himself all worked up over it.

At around lunchtime Harry came down stairs in jodhpurs and a jumper, he handed Draco a matching pair and made crude hand movements indicating for him to change. The blonde looked at him confused but did as he was being told to do.

Hermione had figured out what Harry was planning for the two of them to do and couldn't help but laugh as she realised that the blonde had no idea and was indeed living up to the stereotype.

Half an hour later found Draco helping Harry tack up two horses. He wasn't very happy, he had never ridden a horse before and wasn't looking forward to the new experience in the slightest.

Before they had started the younger wizard had pointed at a name carved into the door, Draco was to be ridding Blackjack.

Harry helped the Slytherin on to his horse and then mounted himself. The look on the older mans face was priceless.

Harry had named his horse Hedwig after his owl when she had died, the horses were well trained so the raven haired man had no worries that anything would happen to either of them but Draco hadn't been reassured of this and when Blackjack began to walk, following Hedwig Harry could hear Draco calling at him t o make I stop.

By the end of the afternoon Draco had vowed never to ride a horse again. The other man had taken them trotting through the forest on the other side of his estate and then had to canter back because they were late for dinner.

Hermione was laughing again by the time they turned up and ordered them to take showers before they even considered sitting down and eating in her clean kitchen.

When desert was over Hermione told the room at large that she had plans and was going out into town to meet an old friend. Harry nodded and smiled which told her that he and Draco would be fine alone.

She departed soon after leaving Harry and Draco doing the dishes together, the younger man washing and the other drying.

"You know I think I've figured out why you can't speak." He said to the silence. "A number of reasons actually, that I am going to help you face."

Harry looked at him in exasperation but nodded, meaning he could continue.

"You're afraid, you cast so many spells and curses the day of the battle, you saw how dangerous simple words could be."

Harry considered this for a brief moment before nodding. Draco smiled triumphantly at his discovery.

"But what I don't understand is why you still do magic, unless you find that performing magic in your mind is more easily controlled and less powerful."

Once again Harry nodded in agreement. It was amazing how accurate the Slytherin was being.

"I think you have lost confidence in the magical world, which is why you never leave the house, you have Hermione to look after you, she is safe and predictable, she possess no threat to you. You don't have that in the real world; it's full of people you don't know, capable of things that you have no idea about, you've lost all the confidence that came with being the boy-that-lived."

For the third time that evening Harry nodded his head. He even managed a little smile in Draco's direction.

"So I'm going to help you rebuild your confidence."

Harry cocked his had to one side and gave him a quizzical look that clearly asked how?

Draco placed a soft gentle kiss on Harry's cheek. The Gryffindor was slightly taken aback by this but raised his hand and cupped the blonde's cheek. He leaned upwards (as Draco was a little taller than he was) and pressed his lips to the Slytherins before withdrawing quickly.

* * *

I'm so evil aren't I? Any way please review, I got so bored today and just started writing so I hope you enjoyed this. I have like three other chapters typed up so **five reviews gets the next one posted** SS xxxxxxxxxxxx 


	4. This is what I want

You say everything when you say nothing

Chapter four.

Hermione did not return until the early hours of the morning, she came home to find that Harry and Draco had fallen asleep on the sofa in each others arms.

She had covered them with a blanket and gone to bed. The memories of her meeting still going through her mind. She had met up with Victor Krum to talk as it had been so long since they had seen each other. However as it happened not much talking had been done.

She wasn't even up when the other two awoke. It was Draco who stirred first but his movements had shaken Harry from his dream word also.

They decided to go and cook breakfast themselves to surprise Hermione, however the only surprise she came down to an hour later was a huge mess and burnt mush that had once been egg, toast, bacon and beans. Fortunately she was in a good mood and laughed it off; she even helped clean up and cook something edible.

"So where did you run off to last night?" Draco asked, Harry had been wanting to know this as well and stopped what he was doing to listen.

"Just to meet someone, nothing special."

"Oh really, then how come your blushing f it was nothing special, something happened didn't it?" Her reddening cheeks confirmed this. "So who was it?"

"It was Victor Krum." Hermione muttered shyly, the other two grinned.

"Go you Mione, so are you going to see him again?"

"Properly not, he's going back to Bulgaria, he has a wife there you see, he said he just wanted to talk but not much of that happened."

"I'm sorry, you don't seem to upset."

"It was closure I guess." Harry had stood up and was trying to get Draco's attention away from Hermione and on to him. "I think Harry wants you to go with him."

"Oh, alright then I'm coming, I'll see you later."

"Bye, have fun."

As soon as they were out of sight hidden in the stables Harry sat down on one of the larger bundles of hay and pulled Draco towards him. Their faces were inches apart, the Gryffindor was stroking the others silky hair as they edged forwards slowly.

"Harry..." Draco whispered hardly daring to believe what he had brought him up here to do. "Are you sure."

Harry took a hold of the front of the blonde's robes and gently pulled him into a heated kiss.

That answered Draco's question at once. At first he was scared to respond but when he felt Harry's tongue ghost over his lips he immediately parted them granting him access. He responded to the kiss eagerly, he wanted to taste every inch of Harry's mouth.

They only parted when the need for oxygen became to great to resist. They stared into each others eyes and Harry opened his mouth to speak but no words were formed.

"Go on." Draco encouraged but Harry shook his head. "Please...for me."

Harry tried again but this time he was reduced to tears when he couldn't do it, so Draco let it go and gave him a cuddle instead.

"Don't worry, we can try again tomorrow, but you've made a great improvement already." He comforted, it was obviously greatly appreciated because Harry clung tighter to Draco but he had stopped crying.

Then a thought struck him and he couldn't help but voice it. "Are you afraid that when you're better that I'll leave you?"

Reluctantly Harry nodded into Draco's shoulder and clung even tighter. If he did it any more than Draco was going to be having trouble breathing.

After a few minutes he let go looking slightly embarrassed by his actions. Harry placed his hand on his heart, he then lowered it took Draco's hand and placed it there instead.

"I don't understand." Draco said feeling completely helpless.

Harry then mouthed the words he meant. Draco understood at once.

"Oh...but you hardly know me."

Harry looked extremely disappointed at his response and his facial expression must have showed it because Draco felt guilty because of his words.

"I didn't mean that I don't feel the same it's just we haven't seen each other for so long, you the sweetest person I have ever meet, your gorgeous, I've never felt this way about another person before, I guess I'm the one who's scared now."

* * *

Thank you to the following people Mac Black, Silverdragon161, Night, Prussiluskan, Anybody, Yaiocybercat, BioHazadousMaterial3, Lo26, Black-ravenrose, MaratheDark, Kaaera, DreamersDisease, Pixyfairy120, Amanda, MT, slaserbabe, texasjeanetta, Hecatedemort, Natasha AKA Tash, Theoddguy, Lucky Dragon smile, emineme4eva, Grimy Grunhilda Grunt, opal, Psymon Obsidian The Drak Queen, reekyreeks and brandnewsemeste.

Sorry if I missed anyone but it is seven in the morning over here and far to early to be awake.

Wow, I didn't think I'd get so many reveiws for this, I woke up this morning and I had 26 reviews so I think that deserves more chapters I'll try and post one every hour at least today. Lots of love Slytherin Snakes.


	5. Devloping your mind

You say everything when you say nothing

Chapter five

Hermione had no idea how far the two men were into their relationship but was watching anxiously for news and details. She didn't even know that Harry had tried to speak; she knew something had happened between them but she was clueless to what.

They would spend all day in the stables or walking around the expansive grounds although she knew they wouldn't be talking.

At dinner on the fifth day of Draco being there she came out with it, asking what was going on between them.

"Well we're trying to figure that out Mione, but it's hard...you know what I mean."

"You'd tell me if anything happened right...like anything more than friends."

"We are more than friends...we've kissed but nothing more."

"Why keep that a secret from me, it's obvious with all the sexual tension maybe you should just get on with it."

Harry and Draco exchanged amused glances with one another before Draco spoke again. "Maybe we will then...see you later."

Hermione stared after them disbelievingly as they climbed the stairs towards the bedroom. She made the observation that they were holding hands as they went.

Harry gave his other a quizzical look as he placed silencing spells around the room so no one would hear them.

"Don't worry my darling." He said when he had finished. "I'm just trying to confuse her, and besides I thought we could work on your talking a bit more."

Harry made a silently OH and nodded motioning for Draco to sit beside him however he wasn't stupid.

"Harry, if I sit there, then you are going to try and kiss me senseless, I know you find it hard but you can't stay silently forever,"

Harry gave him the sort of look a spoiled toddler would give which clearly stated that he could if he wanted and no one could stop him. Draco just chuckled sitting at the opposite end of the bed considering the best way to go about this.

He didn't have much of a choice though when Harry crawled up to him and curled up in his lap, cuddling up to him like a small child would.

"How about you try and tell me how you feel about me." Draco suggested as he wrapped his arms around Harry lithe form.

The Gryffindor looked up with pleading, puppy dog eyes that caused Draco's heart to melt.

"I'll understand if you can't I just want you to try."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. He opened his mouth and an unrecognizable sound came out but Harry was concentrating so hard he was able to tap into his basic telepathic skills, which meant that Draco heard what he was trying to say anyway.

"Harry...I heard you, you spoke in my mind."

He looked shocked at this news and when Draco asked if he'd ever done that he shook his head in disbelief.

"Your magic is developing as well, you should be happy...you even made a sound, I'm really proud of you."

Harry pointed to his lips that meant he thought he deserved a kiss for his improvement. Draco couldn't help but smile and do as he asked. That Gryffindor was far too kissable.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW **this is the 10.30 instalment, the next chapter will be posted between 11 and 12. Lots of love SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	6. love you

You say everything when you say nothing

Chapter six

Draco had now been staying at Godric hollow for six days, he and Harry couldn't have been happier. They hadn't done anything but kiss but both were satisfied to go slowly in the relationship until they were both ready.

Harry's speaking was being improved little by little. He couldn't form words as of yet, Draco thought that he was still scared of the power that some words had over him and him leaving if he got better.

Hermione hadn't been informed of her friend's progress or even of the stance of their relationship but neither Harry nor Draco wanted to bother her as she hadn't been feeling at all well recently.

She was due to go to the doctors the following day. Harry had got Draco back on a horse that morning, it had been almost as hilarious as the first time he had ridden but this rime Harry had lead him round on foot.

He had commented afterwards it had felt so much safer with him leading the way. They had then had a heated kissing session behind the stables before returning to the house.

Harry had ordered Hermione to bed after dinner and she had gone without a fuss, which just showed how tired and sickly she had been. This had left the two men alone downstairs.

They had immediately collapsed on the sofa in each others arms. Harry, while being alone, had been trying to voice actual words and wanted to surprise the blonde.

He was sat in-between Draco's legs with the Slytherins arms around his waist. Harry closed his eyes forming the words silently in his mind. He opened his mouth and two words came out completely startling the other male.

"Love...you."

"Harry...you spoke." Draco said in complete bewilderment.

The Gryffindor was almost crying with the effort he had put into those two words. However he knew that what he had said had not caused pain, quite the opposite...they had made someone happy.

He smiled as Draco wiped his tears away. "Now that most certainly deserves a kiss...and maybe more...come with me."

Harry looked puzzled but had no choice but to move when Draco did, he followed the other man up the stairs into his bedroom.

The older wizard lay Harry down upon the bed, Draco on top of him, kissing him passionately. He was undoing shirt buttons as he did so...trailing kisses down the Gryffindors tanned, hairless chest.

The blonde undid the other male's jean button and slid them down, he followed the trail of dark hair from Harry's belly button (which Draco took great pleasure in diving his tongue into) towards his erection.

The younger male gasped as the blonde took his cock into his mouth. It wasn't long before Harry climaxed and even though Harry had done nothing physically to Draco the gasps and moans had been enough to make him come also.

That night Draco did not go back to his own room as usual. Instead they lay together in silence until they fell asleep.


	7. Revelations

You say everything when you say nothing

Chapter seven

Hermione had left to go and see the Medi-Wizard early that morning before the other two had stirred. In fact they were still asleep when she returned.

She was crying in the kitchen when they came down, fully dressed smiles plastered on their faces, these immediately faded when they saw her.

The two of them rushed over and hugged her. "What's wrong Mione did something happen at the Doctors?"

However she didn't answer, she just continued to sob hysterically into her hands.

"Mione, Harry has something to show you if you tell us what's wrong first."

"The Medi-Wizard, he told me...that I was...pregnant."

"Is the baby Victors?"

"I think so, yes." She cried.

"It's...ok." Harry managed to say quietly, Hermione thought Draco had just spoken, a second later she realised that it had not been his voice but...

"Harry, you said something...two things, oh Merlin...congratulations."

"He can't say much but he's getting better, he said two words yesterday, I was so proud of him."

"What did he say yesterday?"

"That he loved me."

"Congratulations, I'm happy for the two of you I really am, look I have some stuff to do today, so you two go and have fun today, you deserve that much at least, I'll see you this evening." Hermione then ran up the stairs and out of sight and slammed her door shut and indication she didn't want any one to follow her.

"I hope she's alright." Draco said sadly. "remember what she said about Victor, he has a wife."

Concentrating extremely hard as he didn't feel like speaking any more he sent a message to Draco telepathically.

She'll have us to help.

Draco smiled at his lover. "Of course she will, now lets see, how about I take you out for the day." He suggested innocently.

Harry gave him an uncertain look, he hadn't ventured out into the real world for four years, and he was still scared of it, afraid of what would happen if he left the safety that Godric hollow provided.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise, all you have to do is trust me."

"I...do."

"Then don't worry, I was only thinking that we go and do the grocery shopping for Hermione today, is that alright?"

Harry nodded his agreement; however he didn't look so happy. Draco took Harry in his arms and began to kiss him.

"I love you so much Harry, I don't know how to show you any more."

I have an idea.

Harry told Draco without saying a word. The blonde raised one of his eyebrows suggestively knowing full well what Harry had in store for them.

"Come on lets go"

Harry and Draco apperated hand in hand into the centre of town, into the delivery space behind the supermarket.

"Ready to face the real world?" Draco asked staring at his boyfriend who was shaking his head in the negative. "Harry, nothing is going to happen, please relax."

As Draco was about to walk away when Harry flung his arms around the blonde waist and clung to him like a toddler.

Half an hour and a lot of kissing and persuasion later and the two men were walking along the high street eating ice cream cones with smiles on their faces.

They visited the cinema to see a film, they went clothes shopping and bought Harry a entirely new wardrobe. They then went to the supermarket and bought some dinner for that evening.

All in all it was a very enjoyable day, Harry hadn't stopped smiling once. The two men dropped the shopping bags at home, Hermione was still no where to be seen, they didn't worry, they both knew she was sensible enough not to do anything stupid.

"I have a surprise for you Harry." Draco said. "But you have to trust me, can you do that?"

Harry nodded vigorously so the blonde continued.

"I have to hold you." He said, Harry had no problem with that, he wrapped his arms around the Slytherins neck and kissed him as he felt Draco's arms encircle his waist.

The older wizard then apperated them to the coast, it was apart of a beach that was completely deserted of people.

Harry looked around in awe, in the distance the sun was setting; the light was reflected in the shimmering water making it even more magical.

"Wow..." Harry managed to say as he walked towards the waters edge.

Draco had sat down and was watching him in fascination. Clearly he had forgotten how beautiful the outside world could be.

Eventually the raven haired man came and sat down next to the blonde and watched as the sun set.

Here you go, another chapter done, hope you enjoyed it. SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Bed now

You say everything when you say nothing

Chapter eight

When Harry and Draco had returned home the previous evening they had found a note on the kitchen table telling them that Hermione would be staying with an old friend until she gave birth, however if she was needed then she would only be an owl away.

They were both mildly concerned that she had thought they would just kick her out, Harry was so paranoid that she had thought he was rejecting her for Draco he wasted no time in owling her and telling her that she would always be welcome in Godric's Hollow and that it was her home.

Draco however took a happier view on their new found solitude. "You know what this means..." he whispered coming up behind his lover and embracing him. Harry leaned back into him feeling completely at ease.

"Draco..."

"Yes my sweet?"

"I...want you."

"You know your getting better...what did you say?"

"Bed...now."

Draco was shocked, he had wanted Harry ever since he had first meet him in Diagon Alley before they had even started Hogwarts and even more since that day in the swimming pool, he just couldn't believe that this gorgeous man wanted him in return.

"You lead the way then, if you're completely sure."

He nodded confidently, Harry Potter for once in four long years knew what he wanted, there was nothing uncertain or mysterious when to came to Draco, and how he felt, how he'd almost always felt.

They climbed the stairs far too slowly for Draco's liking, Harry it seemed was teasing him. Harry removed his t-shirt soon as the bed room door was closed, Draco did the same.

They had no need of silencing charms tonight as there was no one else in the house but them. The Gryffindor lay himself down on the bed resting his head on the pillows, the blonde got on the bed also and straddled the other male.

The younger man looked up at his partner with pleading eyes as his hands ran down Draco's chest and settled on his jean button as he struggled to undo it.

The Slytherin took the others hands away and leaned down to kiss him. "Don't rush, we have all night, I want to make this last."

Harry looked at him with understanding and pulled him down into another loving kiss. It seemed perfect just to be together and to show one another just how much they meant to them.

Neither had felt so loved as they did that night, Draco made a silent promise to himself when they lay in the darkness in each others arms that no matter what happened he would never leave Harry, ever.

As they were about to succumb into their own separate dream worlds Draco heard his lover whisper ever so softly an entire sentence even though it must have pained him to do so.

"I. Love. You. Draco."

* * *

Ok I know this was a really short chapter and everything and I didn't ge into much detail with the slash bt you have to admit it's damn cute. My real reason is I found this really amusing Harry/Draco video, if you want to have a look at some of he slashy videos the web site will be on my profile page. Lots of love SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

and P.S don't forget to review.


	9. Perfection

You say everything when you say nothing.

Chapter nine

The morning after the night before seemed so peaceful, the atmosphere was indescribably wonderful between them.

They knew both were awake yet they lay there in silence just simply existing together. They didn't move from that stance until just past noon.

The smelt strong of sex but there was really nothing they could do about that except open all the windows which they did before heading off to have a shower.

There was only one shower at Godric's Hollow so to safe time the two decided that it would be 'easier' and 'quicker' to shower together. However this theory didn't quite work as planed and it took them twice as long because they insisted on washing each other over and over before participating in small splash fights.

By the time they got out their skin had wrinkled and it was about quarter to one in the afternoon.

They were just considering going back to bed when an owl fluttered through the open window and dropped an envelope at Draco's feet.

He picked it up, he recognized the wax seal on the back, it was from his work. With shaking hands he opened it, took out the parchment within and read the contents.

Dear Mr Malfoy

I have been asked to withdraw you from Godric's Hollow and put you some where that your talent would be more greatly used, we expect you to be replaced by this afternoon. Your college Mrs Parkinson will be taking over with Mr Potter's treatment. If you have any queries please send a return owl immediately.

Yours sincerely

Mr K Dalglish.

Harry who had been reading over the blondes shoulder was horrified. He stepped back and looked at Draco's face that showed so many emotions that it was hard to depict one from the other.

"Harry, I..."

"You're...going."

"I don't want to, I'm going to fight to stay, believe me I'd rather be here without a job than any where else and with one."

"If...you...go."

"I won't, I promise you that, do you have any parchment or quills?"

Harry nodded pointing at the desk just out in the hallway. Draco went over to it and began to scribble a quick note. He even let Harry read it before attaching it the barn owls leg and letting it fly off.

Mr Dalglish

In response to your letter, I quit. I have broken the first rule when it comes to helping people, I've got involved and fallen in love with my client, Mr H Potter and I are extremely happy and do not wish for you to send any one else.

Sorry for any inconvenience caused.

Draco Malfoy.

"You'd...quit...for me?"

"I just did, hey your speaking is getting so much better, I'm so proud of your progress you know, you'll soon be back to normal."

Just as he said this he noticed that Harry was crying. He had no idea what had caused it but he wasted no time in comforting his lover.

"What's wrong honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You're...love, means...so....much to...me."

"Oh baby, I know, I can feel it, in my heart, you're that most special thing in my life, I'm not going to lose you any time soon."

They just seemed to hold each other in silence, each content just to be there. They weren't expecting what was coming next; they thought every thing would just be perfect.


	10. surprise visits

You say everything when you say nothing

Chapter ten

It wasn't until five that evening that a response to Draco's letter came fluttering threw the window, to be more precise it wasn't a letter, it was a howler.

The blonde who was sat on the sofa with Harry opposite him jumped up, staring at in horror, he'd only ever got one other howler in his lifetime and that had been when his father had discovered he was gay.

The scarlet envelope burst into flames and a harsh voice filled the room startling the two occupants.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU ARE DISGRACE TO THE COMPANY AND HAVE BADLY DAMAGED OUR REPUTATION BY YOUR STUPIDITY. I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU MALFOY, ONE OF YOUR FORMER WORK COLEGES WILL BE AROUND TO ASSESS THE DAMAGE YOU HAVE CAUSED LATER THIS EVENING."

Draco was still recovering from shock when Harry realised " He said, this made Draco snap back to reality at once.

Before the blonde had a chance to answer there was a knocking on the door. The Slytherin went to answer it but as he did he felt a hand entwine with his own. He looked to his side and saw that Harry was beside him.

Thank you, Draco mouthed as he went to open the door. On the door step stood Pansy Parkinson. The couple just stared; Draco was supposed to be Pansy's senior, usually juniors weren't qualified enough to deal with stuff as important as this.

"Draco." She said formally then looked down her nose at Harry. "Potter." She spat viciously.

"Watch your tongue when you speak to Harry or you may find yourself losing it."

Harry squeezed Draco's hand to get his attention and when he looked round shook his head, he didn't want another battle occurring because of him.

"He's got you well trained Draco, a pity you were doing so well."

"Do what you came to do and leave."

I'm going upstairs baby Id rather not be here for this.Harry told Draco through his mind. Pansy gave them an odd look, she knew they were up to something.

"See you in a bit then." The blonde kissed his lovers lips softly and followed him up the stairs with his eyes. "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you."

She walked past Draco and into the living room, sitting down and removing her thick cloak.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to return to the office, apologise and then you can have your job back."

"Will I be able to see Harry?"

"Are you stupid, of course not?"

"Then no, I'm not leaving him, I know all the crap about how I could have gone far, if you believe it or not once that was what I wanted but nothing is more important than the man or woman that you love. I didn't know what that meant until I met Harry."

"Think of what you're throwing away Draco." She said, however as those words came out of her mouth another voice entered his head, it was Harry.

I'm lying on our bed, I'm naked and I want you so badly. I'm stroking myself and thinking of you.

He wasn't actually doing this; he was on the landing waiting to hear his lovers reaction.

"HARRY STOP IT." Came his shout that ran through the house.

Harry stifled a laugh and continued. I'm hard for you Draco, I'm here waiting for you to complete me.

"HARRY, I'M WARNING YOU." He shouted but Harry didn't pay attention, Pansy was looking at Draco as if he'd gone completely mad as she just say her old friend yelling.

I know you want me, you know I'm turning you on, I'm waiting for you, I'm stroking myself for you Draco, come do it for me.

Harry was right and he wasn't even in the room. The Gryffindors words had put vivid images into his mind that were getting to him. "Excuse me for just one moment." He said to Pansy who watched him go up the stairs.

"What are you playing at?" Draco whispered when he found Harry hiding in a corner in a fit of silent laughter.

The younger wizard gave him an innocent look; he slid his hand up to Draco's trousers and undid the zip slipping his hand in and stroking the blonde's hard cock.

"Harry...we...can't...ooooo, that's...good."

"Send...her...away."

"Draco, I'm getting impatient." Came Parkinson's irritated shout from the foot of the stairs.

"I'm coming." He called

"You...will be."

"I'll deal with you later." Draco whispered, nuzzling the nape of Harry's neck and leaving a purpling love bite there.

He was kind of surprised that as he went down the stairs Harry began to follow him. They sat down together on the sofa and looked at Pansy, expecting her to continue, which she did.

"As I was saying, you are in line for a promotion Draco if you stay on at work you never know what'll happen."

"We've been through this, if it involves leaving Harry then no."

Harry gave Pansy a triumphant but smug look. She simply glared at him as she stood to leave.

"Sorry to have wasted your time." She said as f it was her time they had wasted.

"That's quite alright you know where the door is, I'm sure you can find your own way out." Draco said in his aristocratic tone that he had used in Hogwarts.

* * *

Chapter ten, my tenth chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review it. I have a plan on where I want this to go now but I'm not to sure. **WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAPPEN? **Ideas appretiated and very welcome. Lots of Love SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
P.S this is the last chapter for today, I've not moved from my computer for eleven hours i need food, sleep, I'm only human. 


	11. Milk and Cookies

You say everything when you say nothing

Chapter eleven

It had been an entire month since Draco had moved into Godric's Hollow. They had kept in close contact with Hermione whose pregnancy was going well; they had even visited her a few times.

Harry's speech was improving drastically, but that was only because Draco kept him moaning long into the night all the time.

It was the 15th of December and Harry had brought out the Christmas decorations to decorate the house with. These included the balls that Dobby had used to decorate the room of requirement with in there fifth year. There was no way he was putting those up.

Harry was levitating himself so that he was in reaching distance of the top of the huge Christmas tree they had bought when Draco came into the living room carrying a tray full of milk and cookies.

"We're not five." Harry said looking over in his direction.

Draco looked down at the tray. "I like milk and cookies." He said defensively

"I know you do love."

"What's wrong with milk and cookies?"

"Nothing." Harry said putting himself back on solid ground and going over to his lover who had put the tray down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cookies taste nice and go with anything."

"You just described me."

"Well aren't you full of yourself today."

"You told me first thing this morning so obviously I'm just stating a fact that we both agree on."

Draco couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes, he had indeed told that to Harry that morning after a great night of sex. He grabbed Harry and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Want any help finishing off the tree my love?"

"Nope, I think I can do it."

Draco flopped on the sofa and began to eat the cookies that were still warm out of the oven. Harry had just discovered what a wonderful cook Draco was and had blackmailed him (with lots of sex) to cook Christmas dinner. Harry levitated himself to the top again with a star in one hand and an angel in the other.

"Star or angel at the top?" Harry shouted down. Draco had to finishing chewing, and swallow before replying.

"I think the angel."

"So do I."

Harry out the elegant model angel on the top of the tree and went and sat down on the sofa helping himself to a glass of milk and a cookie. He dipped the cookie into the liquid and bit into it.

Draco put his own glass down an then took Harry's placing that to the side too. He then began to undo Harry's shirt buttons revealing the black t-shirt underneath.

The Gryffindor took his hands away and kissed him softly. "Not tonight, I'm tired."

Draco looked at him a worried look etched on his face. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired from last night, I didn't get much...any sleep last night."

Draco grinned at the memory and nodded. "Alright then let's get an early night."

The two climbed the stairs wearily to bed. Harry would have loved to have had a repeat performance of the previous night but he knew it wasn't healthy while he was...well in all honesty he wasn't sure.


	12. Fond memories

You say everything when you say nothing

Chapter twelve

It was early, just sun rise. Harry Potter was lying awake next to his boyfriend Draco Malfoy who was fast asleep.

Today was the 20th December. Harry had been to see the Medi-Wizard two days ago and had discovered that he actually was...he couldn't even think it; it had kept him up all night and with his head leaning over the toilet all morning.

He didn't even know that it was possible, stupid Dursley's, stupid muggle ignorance, Harry cursed as he felt his stomach lurch violently and he had to dash to the bathroom.

He was usually careful, he hadn't wanted to wake Draco with his early morning activities. This particular morning however he hadn't exercised enough care and as he closed the door to the bathroom the blonde began to stir.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in an empty bed. When he heard violent retching he headed of towards the toilet to see what was wrong.

He opened the door and his nostrils were greeted by the stench of vomit. It was so bad it almost made him join his lover.

Looking up Harry realised that he had company. "I had a feeling those meatballs were a bad idea."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little peaky myself; I'll leave you and the toilet alone to bond some more."

Harry didn't want to tell Draco his news just yet; he was unsure how he'd take it. Instead he nodded as he felt his stomach lurch once more.

As Draco closed the door he realised that something wasn't quite right. However he decided to just let it go, if it was any thing important then surely Harry would tell him, they trusted each other, they loved each other.

He wouldn't hide anything, would he?

Draco decided to just go and get dressed and put it to the back of his mind where it wouldn't eat away at him and possibly ruin his and Harry's first Christmas together. Nothing was going to let that happen.

He even had the perfect present to give him on Christmas day. He had gone out only yesterday and purchased it himself.

It was a simple white gold engagement band. He knew it was a risky move has he and Harry had only been dating just over a month but he thought the time was right. It felt so perfect.

Little did he know Harry had an even bigger surprise than he could ever imagine.

Draco was dressed and sat in the kitchen when Harry reappeared; he wasn't fully clothed yet, wearing only a pair of muggle jeans.

"I have successfully bonded with our toilet, though I wouldn't worry, you don't have any competition, and I can safely say that it has no attraction for me what so ever."

"Yeah, I took you out for dinner, you gave the toilet breakfast, lunch and dinner in one go, wasn't a smart move if you wanted a second date."

"I don't think so, it wasn't much company." Then uttering under his breath so Draco could hear he said. "Though I may not have a choice."

Harry sat down with his head in his hands as Draco went to retrieve the toast that had just popped up from the toaster.

Putting a plate of it in front of Harry and offered him the butter. Harry stuck his head up looking from the food to Draco.

"No thank you." He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Draco picked a piece up off the plate and began waving it in front of his lovers face. Harry just seemed to glare at him.

"If you don't stop waving that toast in my face I will be forced to leave you and start dating the toilet because it would be seeing me more times a day than you do and that's saying something."

"Sorry." Draco said mischievously. "I've been a very naughty boy; I think you need to punish me Mr Potter...like that time in sixth year."

"What time in sixth year?"

"You don't remember." Draco said a little disappointed and hurt.

"I don't remember much, don't be offended by it, I've blocked out so much, the good and the bad." Harry said in a hope of comforting the blonde. "There isn't much I remember from Hogwarts, only the different events that happened to me each year, the rest is a sort of blur."

"Then I'm going to help you remember al of the good, and where better to start than the events of sixth year, close your eyes."

Harry did as he was told; he felt his lover's presence behind him and then the soft touch of Draco's hands running down his bare chest.

"We were in detention with Snape because we'd got into a fight earlier that day and I'd accidentally hexed him." The Slytherin whispered in Harry's ear before delving his tongue in.

"I'm pretty sure that didn't happen." The Gryffindor joked, he received a playful slap on his shoulder as the blonde walked round and straddled him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"We were in the store room, alone; we had been assigned the task of cleaning it without magic. We went to pick up the same jar and our hands met instead. You looked up into my eyes and smiled, it was the first time I had ever seen you smile."

Harry was smiling now, the memory that he ad expelled from his own mind was gradually coming back.

"You picked up the jar." Draco continued. "And you handed it to me."

"Then you put it back down and continued staring at me...I remember."

"Do you remember what happened next?"

"Kind of, we started kissing...I know that much."

"Snape came into check on us and found us in a rather compromising position. As I remember you had magically bound my hands over my head."

"I remember." Harry said opening his eyes to stare into his partners silver orbs. "I don't think Snape ever looked at us the same again."

They both laughed as they recalled the incident in their minds. Harry couldn't believe he could have forgotten something like that.

"We never got a chance to finish what we started; I couldn't stop thinking about you for weeks afterwards even when you started dating that Creevy boy in the year below."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me remember that I was alive before the battle, that I did have people that cared about me and most of all that my life at Hogwarts wasn't all painful."

* * *

Ok I know I'm skipping ahead an awful lot but it had to be done. There are two more chapters until the end Christmas eve and Christmas day. I will be doing a follow up story but I will have to have a word with my friends/betas/people that help me over come writers block, I-Desire and Little-Red-Monkey. I should have this story finished by the end of today, so fingers crossed.

Hope you liked the new chapter, I think I got a bit side tracked with the topic of toilets but oh well. Don't blame me blame my friends. Please review, Lots of love Slytherin snakes xxxxxxxx


	13. Suspicions

You say everything when you say nothing

Chapter thirteen

In all honesty Harry was feeling a bit better when he awoke on the 24th December; he for once didn't feel the urge to throw up. This was fortunate because when he turned over he was met by his lovers gaze.

"You're awake early." Harry said placing a soft kiss on Draco's lips.

"Well I'm following your sleeping patterns, so why do you always wake up so early?"

"Light sleeper" Harry replied making up any old excuse to try and distract Draco. He then decided a better distraction would be to kiss him and hope he'd forget about the conversation. But he didn't he pushed Harry away gently and looked at him.

"I know you Harry, you'd sleep if the entire wizarding world was shouting 'we love you Harry' at the same time."

"Well I did have to put up with Seamus' snoring, you kind of get used to blocking things out."

Harry once again in a vain attempt to distract Draco tried to kiss him but he was having none of it.

"You look different Harry."

"Silencio." Harry said and Draco had mouth the remainder of his sentence which was going to be 'you'd tell me if there was anything wrong, wouldn't you?'

Then Harry finally got his morning kiss that he had been dying for. However it turned into something more passionate, Draco's hand was sliding down into the Gryffindors boxers.

This time it was Harry to push away. He undid the silencing spell and got up heading towards the bathroom.

"Harry what's up with you, you've been acting so strangely recently." Draco said going after his departing lover.

"It's nothing, there's nothing wrong I'm fine."

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Can I join you for a shower then?" Draco asked trying to read Harry's facial expressions, not an easy task any more.

"Um, not this morning, I'm still a little tired."

"then come back to bed with me."

"Can I please just have a shower alone...please Dray?" He said giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright but Harry it still feels as if your keeping something from me and I don't like it, next time I ask you please don't lie to me."

Harry watched sadly as Draco walked out of the bathroom shutting the door with a sharp snap. He hated this, he didn't want him and Draco to fight about anything but he wasn't sure how to tell the blonde or even if he wanted to yet.

He turned on the shower and began to remove his t-shirt and boxers. Much to Draco's confusion he had taken to wearing actual pyjamas to bed recently.

Harry stepped into the warm water letting it run over him. He ran a hand over his slightly swollen belly. It felt strange, to know that there was life there. This was the reason he and Draco couldn't do anything, it was frustrating and painful to keep rejecting him but the Gryffindor courage he had once owned seemed to have deserted him completely.

While he was still in the shower he heard the door bell ring, he knew Hermione was meant to be turning up at sometime that day but he hadn't expected her to use the door bell.

He heard voices downstairs and immediately recognized hers. There was also a deeper more masculine voice that didn't belong to his Draco.

Getting out of the shower he dried himself, dressed and went downstairs to see who it was that had accompanied Hermione to Godric Hollow.

When he entered the kitchen he saw that standing around talking was Hermione, Draco and none other than Victor Krum.

"Hey Harry." She said going over to him and embracing him.

"Hi, how are you?" He asked startling her, he looked her over where her stomach had expanded to. While still hugging her he whispered softly so the others couldn't hear. "I need to talk in private."

"Come on, we'll see you boy's later, I want to catch up with Harry alright."

The two of them walked out the back door and headed around the grounds. Harry needed privacy to tell her his secret.

"So what is I Harry, I assume you can tell me, your speaking is amazing."

"Thanks, Draco's amazing, he's done so much for me. However I have a slight problem."

"Which is?" Hermione paused but Harry said nothing. "You can tell me anything, I'd understand." When she looked over at her friend she realised he was crying.

"Oh Mione, I don't know what to do, I know when Draco finds out he's going to leave me, I couldn't bare it if he did."

"Finds out what, it can't be that bad." 

"I'm pregnant Mione."

"You haven't told him, Harry he has a right to know, I doubt he'll leave you."

"It just feels like we're not a permanent, like he's only here because of the sex, he's been really moody recently because I've been saying no because I didn't want him to find out."

"How about I casually drop into the sentence how well my pregnancy is going and ask him if he's ever wanted kids and then we'll see where we go from there."

Harry nodded. "That would be great, thank you for being so supportive."

"Isn't that what friends are for?"

The four of them sat down to lunch a few hours later all talking happily. Draco had made a variety of different sandwiches for them to enjoy. Funnily enough it was the blonde to bring up the subject of children.

"So Mione how's the baby?" He asked.

"Oh wonderful, as soon as Victor heard I was pregnant he left his wife and came to me, I can't wait to have kids." She replied, after a second's pause she casually asked. "Do you want children?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it."

"Excuse me for a moment." Harry said standing up suddenly and making a dash for the stairs.

Draco hadn't made it sound like a negative positive at all and that made Harry even more depressed.

Hermione went to follow her friend upstairs but Draco motioned for her to sit back down and that he'd go.

He found Harry crying in their room, he immediately went to comfort him wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. The Gryffindor pulled away instantly but it was to late.

* * *

How evil am I. I'm working on the final chapter now and it should be up momentarily. Hope you liked this chapter. I can't stand Pansy so she won't be back until the follow up story, nothing will ruin Christmas but for all those reviewers who wanted Hermione back her you go. SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

P.S Any ideas for the follow up will be welcome as I have no idea. thanks.


	14. Revelations again

You say everything when you say nothing

Chapter fourteen-the last chapter

"Please no." Harry said in horror. "No, you can't." He was panicking now, he had pushed Draco away and curled up at the end of the bed the furthest away from the blonde as he could.

"What's wrong...you have to tell me, I can't help if you don't tell me?"

"I can't...leave me alone...you'll hate me forever."

"Please baby, I could never hate you...your scaring me Harry, please tell me."

"I'm scared too...that if I tell you, you'll leave me on my own and never speak to me again."

"What do you mean? Are you sick?"

"Your not denying it, I can't do this any more, I don't want to be a single parent." Harry was breathing so heavily that Draco missed his last words; he was so concerned in trying to calm his lover down.

"Whatever it is, you don't have to worry, I'll be there for you."

"No you won't, I'll be on my own."

"Isn't the whole point of love that you'll never be alone, you have to calm down or you'll have a panic attack my love...Harry breath, calm down and tell me."

"I'm pregnant Draco." He said before bursting into tears. Draco was in shock for a moment or two before he flung his arms around Harry's waist his head resting on Harry's stomach. "What are you doing?" he asked as he stopped crying.

"Hugging you...how could you think I'd hate you or never speak to you."

"I...your happy?"

"Yes...never better...actually hold that thought."

Draco went over to his side of the bed and began rummaging in his bedside draw, eventually he brought out a small box and went back over to his lover.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked for the second time in ten minutes.

Draco opened the box, took out the ring and slid it on to Harry's engagement finger.

"I was going to save this for tomorrow but now seems the more appropriate time to ask...Harry James Potter will you marry me?"

Harry was shocked to say the least. For a moment Draco mistook shock for horror and gave a pained look, worried that Harry was about to turn him down and in his silence he was thinking of the most kind way to say no.

"Of course I'll marry you...I've never wanted anything more."

**_The end._**

* * *

So what did you think? That was the last chapter but I am planning on doing a follow up story don't worry. It's not over yet but I have a few decisions to make about that. Any way please review. I hope you enjoyed the story and tank you to all my reviewers, I really can't be bothered to list everyone so I'll just say thank you at large. Any ideas for the follow up will be welcome I am well and truly stuck. Loads of love and kisses to my readers

SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.


End file.
